Stud In Studying
by CDsOnTheWall
Summary: Clare is Popular, and Eli's...not. What happens when he comes over for a tutoring session? Yeah, I can tell by the look on your face...you know.
1. Chapter 1

Clare was practical. She didn't really need an excuse for the way she acted, because she was never hasty in her decisions… except the one she was about to make.

Eli was carefree. He didn't give a rat's ass about anything, really. It seemed necessary to come over to her house anyways…but all that was gonna change.

It was cold, like always, Clare had lined up her work neatly. Everything had a place, especially the things that didn't need one at all. She looked at her watch. _4:00 all ready? Where could he be? It's not like he has a life to get back to._ Clare was waiting for Eli Goldsworthy, he wasn't popular, in fact, he only had one friend and his name was Adam Torres. Adam and Clare were good friends, so he asked her to tutor Eli. Adam didn't really care though, because he'd have a party if Eli got held back…just so the boy could spend another year with his best friend.

Eli was sitting on his bed, blowing his bangs out of his face while he thought. If he arrived early, Clare would think he had nothing better to do, if he arrived late, she'd think he was a jerk. He crushed on her for years, and finally, his friend Adam got her as his tutor. He had to stop himself from squealing like a giddy school girl so he could get back to his thoughts and concentrate on the time. It was now 4:36, and he needed to be there at 4:15, time to head out.

Clare heard a weak knock at her door, then she heard a voice say, "Dammit!", and then a harder knock. She rolled her eyes, and got to the door without hesitation. It swung open and she admired him from that point: Blue skinny jeans, white t-shirt, and red plaid shirt over it. She'd never seen him look like this before at school…not like she paid attention to him at school, or anything. "Come inside." She offered a tight smile, and he grinned happily. He placed his right foot in front of the other like he was walking on the moon. She could tell he didn't want to trip. "I made cookies, you want some?" He asked, her now noticing he had a bowl of cookies in his hands. She was being as civilized as she could be, but it was getting harder. "Yeah, sure." She reached in and pulled out a cookie, trying to sneak a bite. The minute the hot, chewy cookie reached her taste buds, she moaned in happiness. "Oh My God! This is amazing." She squeaked. He blushed a little, so she tried to hide her amazement. "Let's go in my room, I have the textbooks in there." He followed behind closely, which made her feel uncomfortable, but shrugged it off. As soon as they reached her room, he squinted his eyes. "What's wrong ?" She touched his shoulder, once realizing this, she removed it quickly. "So. Much. Pink." He managed in a raspy voice. " She roamed her hand around his shoulder, making his skin crawl. She found it and pushed her finger down on it. "OW!" He exclaimed. "That's my pressure point!" She smirked. "I'm guessing you need my tutoring then I believe since EVERYBODY knows that's a pressure point." She led him over to the bed and sat him down, she picked up a book and handed it to him. "Here, let's start with math. Now, when you divide this decimal into this-" He stopped listening and only paid attention to her eyes. He felt a little weird at first, but relaxed at the times when she looked at his. It made him more calm. "…You got that?" She asked. He snapped his head back in confusion. "Um, yeah…sure." He said happily. She stared at his face for a moment, and then reached her hand out to touch him. "Sorry, you have something under your eye." She tried to rub it, but then he caught her hands. At first, she felt like kicking him in the nards and running away, but it was her house, where was she gonna go? He stretched his neck out and planted a kiss on her lips, he felt her stiffen, hopefully she'd kiss back…anytime now. He almost pulled away until she yanked her hands away and put them around his neck, securing him of letting go. He placed his hands around her waist, doing the same.

**A/N: Wanna know what happens next? Well just say Eli put the STUD in studying! Get it? Stud? Studying? Yeah, you don't get it. Someone told me my stories are confusing. Maybe it's because I don't usually proofread…nah that's not it! Oh, well. They had gone farther in the process and they had a good time too. Ok, so I'm gonna watch Suite Life of Zack and Cody because it's freaking awesome. Bye!**


	2. Where there's Love, there's Trouble

**What the hell? How did I get here? My story was ONCE again taken as a multi chapter story, if it was gonna be multi chapter, and I probably would've delayed the kiss. But now that I'm thinking, it sounds nice. I can make a good story out of this, "THE RISE AND DOWNFALL OF CLARE EDWARDS!" Yeah, I'm working on it. I guess I'll have to build the wall with what I've got!**

Clare woke up from a terrible dream; it was where she had gone all the way with some geek. And the worst part? That geek was Eli Goldsworthy! She looked over to her side table and saw her iPhone beeping uncontrollably with 8 messages and 24 missed calls.

_**Hey Clare! It's Alli! I heard u and Eli had sex! What the hell is that about? Call me!**_

_**-Alli**_

_**Clare, I know I don't know u well, but is it true that you slept with Eli Goldsworthy? Plz tell me thanks.**_

_**-Chantay**_

_**I knew you had it in you! How was your night with Eli? *Troll face* **_

_**-Adam**_

_**Clare…please call me. This is serious.**_

_**-Alli**_

_**Alli wanted me to ask u to call her cuz she thinks Ur mad at her.**_

_**-Sav**_

_**Fitz is gonna kick Eli's ass! Wanna watch?**_

_**-Owen**_

_**KUH-LARE! ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!**_

_**-Alli**_

_**Hello, Gorgeous. Want me to pick u up today?**_

_**-Eli**_

That last text made her heart beat fast, not from flattery, but from the rush she was gonna get when she set Goldsworthy straight. She got up, picked out an outfit, and headed into the bathroom. She wanted to show him what he was missing, but he could still be her ride to school. _Wonder what care he drives?_ She thought. _BMW? Volvo? Minivan…_ Her mind was taken aback when the sound of a horn honked outside. Clare rushed to the window to see a long black hearse parked on the street, Eli was propped up against it, texting. Then her phone vibrated. She ran to it and looked at the screen in awe.

_**Yo, Rapunzel! Let Ur hair down so I can climb up and save u!**_

_**-Eli**_

She couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed her bag and headed out, her mom and Glen were still on their vacation so she and Jake had the house alone. "Morning, prince charming abides outside." Jake spat. She made a face, you know, the If-I-could-hate-you-a lot-more-than-I-already-do-I-would face. He smirked and threw her an apple. "What? You need the vitamins!" He defended. She grabbed her coat and ignored Jake, knowing though he would make her think of him later. She opened the door and saw Eli standing there, with an apple in his mouth. He opened the passenger door to the car and let her slide in. He went around to the other side and hopped in. "TO DEGRASSI WE RIDE!" He shouted, turning on the radio. She was glad that the sound of Dead Hand blocked out her giggling. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

At Degrassi, Clare, Fiona, and Alli walked the halls like models. Waving and making small talk with people around them. They could hear the boys whistle, and the girls smack their gum in jealousy. One person though, didn't give a damn about them, and she was coming towards them. "Well, if it isn't Clare Fartin', Alli Ban douche bag, and Fiona Cunt. How cute!" Imogen whipped her pigtails in happiness at her clever remark. "Imogen Morlezbo! How are you? Still cutting yourself? Must be lovely, you know, letting the blood flow is so invigorating. But get away from though, red isn't my color." Clare shot back. "Is that why you settled for puss yellow today? Sounds nice on you, fits you better than Eli's nuts." Imogen countered. Clare's face dropped. How does everyone know about this? She never told anyone…unless Eli did. But his only friend is Adam! So Adam told someone, and it caught on? They were BOTH dead now. "Excuse me while I barf at your attempt at being smart." Clare made a barfing noise in her hand and pushed Imogen down. The three girls bent down to speak to her. "If you ever do that again…" Fiona started. "You will truly know why we run the halls." Alli spoke. "Bitch." Clare finished, stepping over Imogen's pathetic body.

In lunch, the trio got their trays of food and started for the ramp. It was only for cool people, and jocks were monitoring it ever second to make sure dorks didn't get in. On their way, Dave Turner, or as Clare called him, Dave Virgin, and his friends came up to Clare. "Clare, we just wanted to know if you would like-"Wesley started. "Wait a minute! Is that desperate I smell? Nah, it's the smell of $500 worth of cologne caked on all of you, attempt at being manly, yeah?" Clare commented. Connor was next, "Clare, what happened? We were all best friends until they came along!" Clare laughed. "I'd take pity on you, but that's a waste of pity isn't it?" Alli pushed the boys out of the way, making Dave spill his lunch on himself. They walked up the ramp, and sat down at the table. "Hey, Clare!' Is it true you and Eli did the deed?" Chantay said, turning away from the table with Holly J, Anya, Jenna and the rest of the power squad. "No, and if I did, I was probably drugged by Eli's cookies." Clare said quickly. Maybe that was what happened, maybe Eli drugged the cookies! "Oh…ok." Chantay went back to talking with her friends, making Alli and Fiona question her sanity. "Clare, um, did you REALLY sleep with him?" Clare didn't answer, just rolled her eyes. The truth was, she didn't really know.

Later on, in English class, Eli finally found Clare standing next to the bathroom. "Clare, we need to talk." He said clenching a bouquet of roses. "Don't say those are for me." She looked at the flowers in disgust. "…Uh, no. They're for my, um, my mom." He lied. She smiled, he was cute, but nerdy. "Look, About yesterday, I have no idea what happened. Refresh me?" Clare looked at him with pleading eyes. He grinned and sat down on the floor, patting the spot next to him. She looked at awkwardly, but sat. "Ok, so last night we kissed for awhile. We never got undressed, so I guess it didn't count as sex. After that, I stayed over until you fell asleep, then this guy named Jake walked in and I hid under the bed. He kissed your cheek and turned off the light. I Climbed out of the window when he was gone. Oh, and if you're worried, don't be, I passed my math test." He chuckled, making her laugh. "Well, good. So, look nobody hears about this okay?" He looked at her for a long moment, for any sign of joking, but there was none. "Um, sure. Definitely. Nothing happened." He looked down. "Great, see you tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek and left the hallway. Eli couldn't help but think, _Really? My mom is allergic to roses!_

**A/N: Well, that's that. I know what the next chapter is gonna be about. Eli invites Clare over to his house for dinner, and she says…yes? Oh, shit! That's some drama right there, am I right? Sorry if I cuss a lot, It's become a habit of mine. Well toodles, noodles! **


	3. Make Deals, not War

**A/N: Well, I just couldn't wait to get started on this chapter after all the favorites! OMG, I might actually like this chapter, hopefully, you will. I'll keep the swearing to a minimum. **

**Eclare10: **_You're welcome. _

**Degrassistar: **_Your wish is my command…sorta._

**Emily-Danielle: **_There is a reason why, but you have to keep reading to find out…_

The Next morning was Friday Morning, which meant her and Jake would go to the grocery store together. She didn't mind skipping class, neither did Jake. See, Jake went to a different school because his parents didn't want Jake and Clare getting close anymore. So why did they leave the two at home together for 2 weeks? They couldn't stand the two teens arguing and interrupting their fun. Clare put on grey sweatpants and a purple Aeropostale shirt, and matching converse. She always had spare clothes in her drawer for days when she felt tired. "Clare! Come down now! I want to visit some places before we go shopping." Jake shouted at her. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton and headed out of her room and downstairs. She pinched herself for having Eli, the one person out of billions of people, the first person she thought of in the morning. Jake had on skinny jeans, a blue plaid shirt, and loafers. "Dressier than usual." She said, she couldn't help but ask, "Why are those pants SO tight, they show just how tiny you really are." She joked. Jake never gave her a second glance when she acted so mean, she used to be clean and pure, not she was just…dirty. "Come, I have to meet Olivia." Olivia was a girl that went to a school with Jake. The private school required him to dress loose and form fitting, no wonder he was cutting off circulation in his legs for her, she needed to see Jake Martin. The REAL Jake Martin. "Don't get your panties in a twist. The slut will see us when she sees us." "Hey! Don't you dare talk about Olivia that way! Besides, you're one to talk!" Her mouth dropped. Jake called her a slut! It made her want to slap him, which she did. He grabbed his cheek in pain, swearing occasionally. "Go see that Olivia! Go shopping by yourself." She ran out the door and onto the street, she could care less about whether Jake got the right frozen yogurt, or her favorite gummy bears, she was pissed. Her phone beeped at her, and she reached into her pocket to see who it was:

_**If you're not busy tonight, you can come to my house and have dinner with my family. Feel free to say no…**_

_**-Eli**_

Clare bit her lip, and decided to text back.

_**Of Course! I'll see you tonight, xoxo.**_

_**-Clare**_

She added the "XOXO" part to make it seem less flirty. She smiled in satisfaction and locked her phone. She walked behind an unsuspecting neighbor, waiting for Jake to leave the house. Once he and his red truck left, she rushed into the house to get a new outfit. She texted Alli, asking her to come help her out.

It was now 6:00, and Eli was prepared. Clare was a lot more civilized then he was, of course she'd be dressed up. So he snuck into Bullfrog and Cece's room, determined to get his dad's old high school suit. His dad was sprawled on the bed, with a newspaper blocking his view of anything. _Perfect, just get in, and out. _He thought. He tiptoed across the floor, thanking God it was carpet. He reached for a black suit all the way in the back of Bullfrog's side of the closet. He picked it up gently, trying to make a quick getaway. "Eli, if you think you are slick, think again." His dad's raspy voice chuckled. "Dad, Clare is coming over and-" "Clare? The girl you have a picture of in English class?" Eli rolled his eyes, and gave his famous smirk. "She told me to take it and give it to her later, she said she wanted to know what she looked like all through her 2nd year at Degrassi to show everyone at Harvard or something…So, can I borrow the suit?" His dad sighed and gave him a quick nod. "Thanks dad, you're the best." He ran out of the room, controlling his excitement was the least of his worries. His dad hadn't even showered yet!

Clare stood in a long blue dress, while Alli examined it from the bed's viewing point. "You're going to meet Eli Goldsworthy and his family. He probably lives in a broke neighborhood and dresses like a slob. Don't get dressed up, to get messed up." Clare went back into her closet and slid clothes around. "I have nothing that Eli would be impressed with." Clare complained. "You have a brother, yes? Be right back." Alli got up and out of the door before Clare could protest. Clare watched as Alli knocked on the door, and the sound of guitar solos and inconclusive lyrics boomed out into the hall. Alli and Jake exchanged few words before Alli successfully made it inside. Minutes passed, and soon, Bhandari was outside in the hall with what Clare perceived, a "Hell No." but in Eli's book, a "Hell Yes.".

Clare finally arrived, awaiting Eli to open the door. The neighborhood wasn't much different from anything other really. Then, a woman opened the door, she had on black skinny jeans, leopard heels, a white band tee, and a leather vest on. Clare almost gasped at how unfashionable she would look anywhere else, but here, she looked like a model. "AH! You must be Clare! Eli told us a pretty girl was coming here! Come in sit, sit." Clare's hands were stolen by his mother and pulled into the warm house. It smelt like pizza. Clare couldn't be more relieved in why she dressed the way she did. She saw his mother staring at her with big green eyes. _Must be where Eli gets it. _She thought. "ELI! YOUR LADY FRIEND IS HERE!" She shouted. Clare blushed, and almost let out an Oh-My-God-His-Mom-is-really-something laugh. She could hear something fall over and break, and then she heard Eli storming down the hall, moving fast. "Hello…Clare?" He asked looking her up and down, it was awkward, seeing as he was dressed up with his hair slicked back and she barely thought to tease her curls. "Hi, Eli." She exchanged a look of worry before he let out a friendly chuckle. "Ha! See um, Me and Clare are dressed like this for a, um…science project. To see why woman prefer to kick back and hang loose sometimes and why boys like to dress as if their life was a runway." He held his breath until his mother clapped her hands, "Oh, that's nice dear. Ok, well, let me go get your father before he passes out watching them hockey games again."

Eli scooted in his seat uncomfortably as the dinner was silent, except for the fizz of the sodas. The questions Bullfrog and Cece asked were zooming by.

Bullfrog: Where'd you two meet?

Eli: She was my tutor for a brief time.

Cece: Are you dating?

Clare: (after spitting out her drink) No, Ma'am.

Bullfrog: Do you guys hang out, besides school?

Eli: Only once, it was when she tutored me.

Cece: How do you feel about your parents?

Clare:…They're okay, I guess. It gets hectic at home with my step brother and all.

Cece looked at Clare with pained eyes. "Oh, you poor thing! I feel so sorry for you!" Eli glanced at Clare for a moment before looking at his mother in anger. "Mom." He simply stated. "Well, if you ever need a place to stay, our door is always open." Clare smiled and gave Eli a reassuring look, but he didn't seem to accept it. "Thanks, it's nice to know there is a guest bedroom with my name on it." She grinned happily. "No guest bedroom." Bullfrog said. Clare never dropped her smile though, but her eyes read "WHAT THE BLODDY HELL!" "Excuse me?" "We've been trying to get a girl into Eli's room for awhile now." Cece added. "Guys…" Eli warned. "Can we-Can me and Eli have a moment?" Cece and Bullfrog got up and smiled before they left for the other room. "You've got some explaining to do."

"…That's why." Eli finished. Clare was speechless, Eli never told her any of this. She didn't blame him though, they only just met. "So, they think we've had sex or something?" She tried to keep herself from getting angry. He nodded. "Well, what gave them that impression? We've only known each other for three days!" She exclaimed, he jumped back in his chair, worried she'd stab him next. "I'm sorry, I haven't had people over lately, especially girls, they think I'm so popular kid who has so many friends. I guess they think the one time I bring a girl home is because we've been together for a while." He explained, eyes intent on her hands, just in case she tried to strangle him. Her face was expressing the Oh-wow-I-have-no-words factor. "Does this mean that we…I have to pretend to date you?" She asked, hoping for one word.

No.

"Yes. That'd be nice, my parents know I went through a lot after Julia's passing and as long as THEY believed I had moved on they'd get off my back." He gave her a Please-say-yes-if-you-don't-I'll-die face. She looked around, searching for something to take her mind off of the decision, but nothing came. "Fine. But under one condition, Only in front of your parents. At school, you don't exist." He nodded quickly, getting up from his chair. Clare did as well, but she wished she stayed down because Eli hugged her tightly. "Let go or I'll rethink this." She said, pinching his arm. He let go and looked at his arm, "Look what you did! Now I have a bruise, it'll probably last for like…20 minutes." He smiled, making her slap the spot she pinched. "Tough love, I can dig that."

**A/N: Ok, my heart was gonna give you at least some events for the next day, but my mind said no, so if you're angry, blame my brain, not me! But here is a summary of the chapter I have not written yet.**

**Eli invites his parents to the school for lunch with Clare, and all though it makes her angry, he says it's staying in the limit of his parents, So she gives in. **

**The person who told everyone that little rumor will be revealed, to Eli, not you guys. HAHA!**

**Clare might start developing feelings…for another guy. Again, HAHA!**

**And finally, a mystery person is coming on soon. Here Is a hint: She is cray cray. **

**And here is to clear up some stuff.**

**Degrassi is like a cool private school, only the best get in.**

**Clare and KC Never dated.**

**Nowhere to Run stuff will be coming soon.**

**I Like waffles.**


	4. What Happens In the Dark

A/N: **I want to address something important, remember what I said at the end of the last chapter? How I like waffles? It's true. Nah, but seriously though, I got some reviews from some people and let's just say EVERYONE THINKS its IMOGEN! I honestly can say…ya'll is way off, lol. Imogen is crazy (I think we can all agree on that!) but it isn't her, but she will take part in the drama, as I always say, Gardez l'esprit ouvert, et ne pas être une crêpe: plat et stupide à la recherche. And Clare is not developing feelings for Jake, I just want you guys to know, I'm far from a Cake fan. But here it the next chapter…you ready?**

"Um, should I wear this?" Clare asked her phone. Alli was on the other end of face time with her, contemplating whether her usual would do. "I know Eli has some tricks up his sleeve to manipulate my idea of dating around his parents, and I hate it. It's eating me." Alli opened her mouth to say something until she saw a pair of brown eyes staring at her…another pair of eyes. "Sav, get out!" She screamed an ear piercing sound. Sav yelled and ran out of the room. "Sorry, Clare. If you really feel that way, where that outfit I designed when I slept over?" Alli wiggled her eyebrows. "Yeah, White mini skirt, brown and pink cami and brown cardigan?" Clare asked, throwing her arm around her mannequin in the far side of her room. "You know it. And if Eli does do something, know me and Fiona will kick his-""Alliah!" Alli's Mother was standing behind her, tapping her foot. "You know what I mean! TTYL!" Alli squeaked. Clare rolled her eyes and shut her phone off. _Hopefully, I don't need to call the reinforcements on Eli._

Arriving all too soon, Eli sprinted around the lawn of the school, dancing and squealing with excitement. People watched and laughed as he wiggled his hips and grinned hopeful. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were high." Adam said, appearing out of nowhere. "Then you don't know better." Eli said dancing in front of him. Adam's eyes grew wide, as his hands gripped the backpack occupying his shoulders. "Adam, my friend, I'm kidding. I'm just happy." He smiled. "I didn't know Goths got happy." Adam joked, but Eli just ignored him. "Clare promised me that we can date around my parents, so I have a surprise for her, today I'm inviting my parents and Clare to the dot for lunch. She'll hate my guts, isn't that great?" Eli asked, panting from his moving and grooving. "Yeah, that's great. But um, who is gonna see you guys at the dot?" Adam asked, sitting on the lawn. Eli looked into dead space, wondering how he missed it. "I don't know, hopefully lots of people will be at the dot today, and hopefully they notice who I am. I'm just so mad that she is that ashamed to be seen with me, it's like a kick in the heart." Adam looked away from Eli's emeralds, and then back at him. "Hey dude, that's what us losers have to deal with, broken hearts and tons of pain. Maybe it's not that she's ashamed, I know her better than anyone, and she probably is just insecure about her rep." Eli never saw it that way, but because he now did, he felt better about her always putting him down. Sort of.

Clare stood in the shadows all day, one thing boggled her mind. How did people know she was hanging out with Eli? It was almost as if someone was watching. I mean, who could it be? Alli? Fiona? Chantay? Jenna? Dave? Corner? Wesley? Marisol? Any of the Power Squad? Jake? Adam? Or Eli himself? It was to the point where she blew up in the face of Ms. Dawes. She was falling apart thinking about this, she needed to go home for lunch, get her mind in order and breathe. "Hey Clare-""What?" Clare watched his body shift from left foot to right, "Um, I just wanted to ask if you want to come to lunch with me and my parents." There it was, that was his plan all along. She finally gave in, He was winning. She could see Katie watching out of the corner of her eye, but slightly being distracted by Drew's tongue in her mouth. "Look, Eli. I would love-""Sorry, but you promised that'd you'd pretend to be my girlfriend around them, and they will be there at the dot, today, for lunch." She opened her mouth, in an I-want-to-choke-you kind of way. He smirked noticing her reaction. "Ok fine, but if they try to ask me any personal questions again, I'm not standing for it." She said, putting her hands on her hips. He smiled and put his hands around her waist, pulling her in, and kissing her on the lips. "Definitely." Clare managed to ask, "One more thing, do you know who could of told the whole school we…hung out the other day?" "I….Don't know, Clare. I'm sorry." He left her in the room, alone with Katie. "What was that? That was a kiss with Eli Goldsworthy!" Clare didn't understand either, but stayed quiet instead. "I…Don't know. But I….think I liked it."

Eli, Clare, Bullfrog, and Cece sat emotionlessly at the table next to the window in the dot. "Clare, Me and Bullfrog just wanted to say something." Cece started. Eli had his arm around Clare, avoiding protest from her. "We wanted to know if Eli is taking you to the formal." She said, cooing and tapping Bullfrog on the shoulder in excitement. "No." "Yes." Clare and Eli said in that order, her face turned red and her skin began to crawl. _How could I forget about the fall formal? He better not tell his parents he's taking me- _"I'm taking Clare to the formal, Cece." _I'm gonna kill him. _"Oh, this is so cute! You know Clare, you can borrow my purple dress that I wore to my formal. You two will look so adorable!" Cece exclaimed. Bullfrog groaned, and for once, his dad had something in common with Clare: They both hated the idea of school dances.

"Fitz! Get off!" Clare could hear someone struggling to get free of Mark Fitzgerald's hold. She fast walked to see who it was; probably some dorks that pissed him off in the first place- Whoa! That's ADAM! "Hey, shut up tranny!" Fitz yelled back. This enraged Clare, making her walk over to the two before someone stepped in front of them. "Whoa, tell me something, what's up with your hair? I mean, was there a planet of the ape's remake I didn't hear about?" Eli said, pushing Fitz out of the way. "He's got the stench part down." Adam added. Clare couldn't help but smile at that comment. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you." Fitz picked Eli up by the collar with one hand; Clare never knew he was that strong. Wonder what her benches? 240? "Hey, Clare! How are you?" Fiona asked, popping up in front of her. "Oh, Hi Fiona." Clare dropped her excitement the moment she saw Fiona's eyes. Fiona nodded, and looked behind her, before Clare could see what she was looking for she was being pushed backwards. "Um, Fi? What are you doing-"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP? The sound of the alarm went off, and everyone stopped what they were doing even Fitz. "Fiona! Why'd you push me in the door?" Clare panicked from the sound of the alarm blaring above her head. "Be quiet and get ready to lie!' She whispered. As if on Cue, Simpson showed up with a clipboard in hand, followed by his assistant, Ms. Goldberg. They followed Mr. Simpson all the way to the office where he sharply turned around to acknowledge the girls. "Ok, can one of you explain why you would push the emergency door open?" He asked, as if he asked that all the time. "Because we had to…um, it was an accident. Clare and I were fighting over who looked better on the cover of sizzle teen, Justin Bieber or Taylor Lautner, and it got out of control." Principal Simpson looked frazzled, so they went even further. "I mean come on, Justin's hair can beat Taylor's abs any day." Clare explained.

"Um, no. Taylor's abs would beat that little freak's hair anytime."

"Puh-lease! Justin is hotter and funnier."

"Yeah, but Taylor is a lot more talented in the arts then just singing songs about girls."

"Stop!" Mr. Simpson's outburst startled the two. "You're let off the hook okay? I heard a rumor someone was getting bullied and I have to smooth of this debacle before the school board gets a hold of this. Now out!" He shooed them out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Ok, what the hell was that about?" Clare whisper shouted. "I didn't want Adam to get hurt, if we did something about it, like distract Fitz, Fitz wouldn't hurt us or Adam." Clare looked awestruck, and prepared herself for what was about to come out of her own mouth, "Do you like Adam?" Fiona blushed, and that was all Clare needed to know.

Later on, for the last period of the day, Eli reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to read the time. He could hear a noise coming from the boiler room, and expected some jock like Drew and some queen bee like Bianca were in there hooking up. "Eli…" He could hear his name being called from the boiler room. He was hoping to hook up today, or any day really. "What?" He shot coldly. "I need to talk to you. Clare's catching on to me. We need to throw her off her trail." The voice said. "I don't know what to do! And as soon as she finds out it was you, she's gonna kill you…seriously, she will get a knife and kill you." Eli whipped out his phone and pretended to be talking to someone on the other line. "That's why you are gonna keep pretend that gossip just spreads fast around here, if she finds out, it's all on you, you got Eli looked around and then nodded. "Fine, I'll do it."

**A/N: OMG! What just happened? Eli is taking Clare to the formal, AND he knows who told the school the secret, AND the mystery person doesn't just have dish on Clare and Eli, they also have dish on each and every one of Clare and Eli's friends. Fiona likes Adam, and Fitz's secret will be revealed in the next chapter. Ok, Ima finish eating my Doritos and um…watching old Disney movies. Contoods! Bye bye! See yer, wouldn't want to be yer! **


	5. Suspects and Victims

**A/N: Not happy. Not happy at all. Today, I shall write yet another chapter and hopefully, it will be good. I didn't like my last chapter, but I have enough homework already, why add on another load? I think you will find this one as the introduction to part of Clare's past. I hate fluffs, it just, reminds me how bad I want a boyfriend right now, but I'll try. Also, I think that this is gonna be a pretty cool thing to write because I'm writing at 2 in the morning, and all my best ideas come at 2 in the morning…**

**Eclare10: **_You hurt my feelings…lol, no. But the suspense is killing me too! I guess I should point out that this story is gonna get slightly intense, but thanks for reminding me that humor counts too. There should be more of that._

Why are there so many lights? Why can't they just go away? Clare pinched herself, was she dreaming, or was she hallucinating? "Clare, are you sleeping in my class?" The voice of Ms. Brooks pierced her ears. "Can you blame me?" The whole class burst into laughter, except for Ms. Brooks of course. "You have detention." She said blankly. "What?" Clare screeched, causing a student in front of her to exclaim in pain. "Can you blame me?" The teacher retorted. The class broke out in another fit of laughter, and Clare sat, defeated. "Clare, you're not yourself lately. You okay?" Alli asked. Alli pulled on the strap of Clare's tank to get Clare's attention. "Alli, stop." Clare slapped her hand away, and rested her chin on her fists. "Yeah, Alli. Just leave her alone, or I'll make you." Fiona threatened her. Clare mouthed thank you to the Coyne girl and repeated her pout.

Alli had never been treated that way, to be honest, she was a little scared when Clare told her to buzz off. Fiona and her are suddenly close, and now look, they're teaming up against her. Alli knew something was up, something was really up with her best friend. After Home EC, she followed Eli around, trying to find the perfect time to ambush him. _Perfect, at his locker all alone. _She thought, she pushed Eli into the locker he was fiddling with, causing him to squeal. "Don't hurt me, please!" He shouted trying to make the muffled sounds sound like words. "I'm not going to, just tell me why Clare is acting weird." "Um, weird as in funny weird or weird as in on the rag weird?" he asked. He expected Alli to punch him, but he instead got a straight answer, "On the rag weird. She snapped at me today, her and Fiona are all of a sudden buddy-buddy and you and her have something secret you're hiding aren't you?" She spat it out so fast that she couldn't even remember what she said. "Promise you won't tell?" He waited for her to answer, what was he thinking anyway? Trusting a queen bee? She was probably gonna blab anyways, but Clare was her best friend, and so-called best friends stick together…right? "Promise." He inched his way out of the locker, and stared her straight on. "Jake came onto her the other day, and apparently he said stuff like 'Alli is the one who told the school the rumor', she believed him." He said, making a face, he tried to forget how much he wanted to kill Jake at that moment. "What? She believed him over me! That troll faced jackass can't even spell lie, let alone sell a good one." She burst into tears, making Eli feel awkward. "Can I tell you a secret?" Alli asked. Eli nodded hesitantly. "Well, two years ago, there was this girl named Jenna who became our friends instantly. We hung out and talked and what not, all of a sudden, Jenna tried to start acting just like Clare… And Clare liked it. She got angry at me because I wasn't following her lead like Jenna was and she frowned upon me. Clare hasn't always been like this, but ever since one girl wanted to be like her, her confidence shot through the roof. Clare liked this guy, KC, but she never told him, and instead, told Jenna. Soon enough, Clare found out that Jenna wasn't trying to be LIKE her, she was trying to BE her. Jenna stole KC from under her nose. Clare told everyone a secret about Jenna and she was downgraded to biggest loser of the century, so she had to get on the power squad to become popular again. Concluding, Clare is a bigger bitch than you think, and I think she'll let you down next." Eli stood, staring at Alli's big brown eyes, she waited for him to say something, but nothing good came. "Oh, that's terrible." "Exactly! You need to ditch her if you want to be spared, when Clare becomes power hungry, she'll put out major gossip just to get it." Alli finished. "I always knew you could do things I couldn't, like lie through your rotten teeth." A syrupy voice insulted. Alli turned around and saw Clare, Fiona and Chantay trailing behind her. "What? That wasn't a lie-" "Save it, Bhandari! I'd never do that to Jenna, right Jenna?" Clare turned around and saw innocent Jenna standing next to Chantay. "…Right, um, Clare." Alli could tell she was lying. "Clare-""Goodbye, Alli. You've officially been dropped, and Chantay is taking your place. Eli, come along." Clare snapped her fingers. Eli looked at Alli, who was pleading him to believe her, he looked at Clare and back to Alli, with an I'm-sorry-it-had-to-end-this-way look. Once they were gone, Alli stood impatiently, waiting for someone to jump out and say, "You've been Punk'd!", but it never came. "I feel your pain, If it helps, I can help you get her back, real good." A voice said from behind, Alli examined the person. "Well, what have you got in mind?"

Eli sat at the popular table with Clare, Fiona, Chantay, and everyone else, eating away at their salads, Eli was the only one with a cheeseburger . "Eli, since we're public now, you need to clean up you r rep." Clare whispered between chews. He looked down at her, her innocent, sweet blue eyes not looking so innocent and sweet anymore. "What…do you mean, honey?" He tried to force a smile, but it simply wouldn't work. "Eating Healthy, get in a club or something, help out the jocks in kidnapping the mascot this year?" She suggested. Eli had never seen this side of her, she had a soft side, but she definitely wasn't showing it. "I have to go to the bathroom, see you a bit." He pushed his cheeseburger away and got up from the table, as he trotted down the steps of the ramp, he spotted Adam talking to Dave, Connor and Wesley. He casually walked by and pulled Adam by his hoodie into the hallways, kicking in screaming. "Dude, let go!" Adam's profanities were muffled by the sound of pizza in his mouth. He looked like a chipmunk to say the least. "Dude, we have a problem. Clare finally went public with us." He said, out of breath from dragging Adam's 134 pound body all the way to the boy's bathroom. "Man, that's great. Honestly, you've been taking everything great and turning it into something bad." Eli slapped his forehead and tapped his foot. "Ok, look. Alli told me Clare used to be a total bitch and still is. I'm afraid if I leave her, she'll do something to ruin my life! I love her, but she is mean, inconsiderate and downright a-a…a um, you know!" He gestured his arms at him. "A fire-breathing, bottom-sucking, money-grabbing, spine-twisting, heart-breaking, whore?" Eli stared in awe, "Yeah." "Really? Never would've noticed. Come on, man! She totally ditched me for the popular crowd, and she's the one who told the whole school I was a transgender, not Bianca." Adam explained. "Bianca was just covering up for Clare." Eli had to break up with Clare, sooner or later. He'd rather not take the latter. "I have to do something to get her to leave me alone without harming my social status." "Too bad, too. If you break up with her, she'll destroy you, if she breaks up with you, she'll still destroy you." "You just don't see the brighter side of things do you, Adam?" Adam scoffed, "THERE IS NO BRIGHTER SIDE! MAN, SHE IS GONNA RUIN YOU-" Eli placed his hand over Adam's mouth. "Shut up, will you? I don't want anyone to hear." Adam rolled his eyes, obviously he never was gonna get through to Eli. "Eli, maybe she can change. But only you can find out, you're like the only one really close to her right now." Adam didn't even let Eli respond, He was out of the bathroom.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, you're late, and you're partners with Clare." Ms. Dawes said, poking an apple with a toothpick. Who knew why? "Great, we're partners. Come here." Clare stood up and kissed him on the lips, but he didn't kiss back, just gently pushed her back down. "Clare, not now. This is school, not a strip club." He didn't even let her stare into his eyes because he knew he'd feel bad. "Ok, now class, this experiment is very important, it's worth 60% of your grade." Ms. Dawes explained, handing out papers to the students. "You will all be doing scenes from Shakespeare. I have personally picked ones for certain groups, who does what is up to you." She went back to her desk and watched the groans and squeals from students erupt in the class, but she kept her eyes on one pair, Eli and Clare. They stared at the paper like it was a joke, and even scoffed whilst rubbing their temples. "Eli, Clare, Adam, here." She motioned for them to come up to her. "Now, tell me, what do you think about your assignment?" She darted her eyes at the couple, and only once at Adam. "To be honest, I don't like it." Eli blurted. "I'd rather try the _The Taming of the Shrew_." Eli glanced at Clare, who was giving him the finger…well not literally, her facial expression said so though. "Sorry, I gave that one to Heather Poulette and that new guy who popped up out of nowhere, Zig." She smiled a genuine smile, but they didn't return the favor, making her sigh. "Do it, or 60% of your grade goes… BLOOP!" She gestured an explosion, making Adam flinch. Eli looked at him from the corner of his eye, wondering why he was jumping like that, but he knew Adam always was serious about his grades. "Yeah, well I refuse to go down without a fight." Clare chimed in, the bell rung and everyone shuffled out of their seats hoping to be the first one out of class, some eager to get started on the projects, and others eager to just get the hell out of there. Clare scowled at Eli, and grabbed her bag, even brushing past his shoulder with such a force, even Eli could've fallen if it wasn't for his balance on the desk behind him.

Clare slammed some books in her locker, and took some out, along with an iPod. She quietly pulled the purple nano into her pocket and slammed the locker door shut. "Ouch! The Locker must've really pissed you off today." A husky voice claimed from behind her. "Go away, Fitz." She pulled up her Gucci bag that was slinging over and tried to make a get away, but felt a warm hand grip her forearm. "Clare, please. Can we talk?" He let go of her when her eyes adverted from his to his hold on her arm. "I'm sorry, okay? I was having a shitty day at school and I took it out on Adam. I don't blame him for reacting the way he did, hell, I'm impressed. But Eli and I have been rivals for years, It's like the only way we can communicate." "Through violence? I beg to differ." She scoffed. "Yeah, it's stupid, I know. But That's because I'm stupid and Eli just can't help acting the way he does. We're like…the perfect fit!" He put his hand over his heart and looked into space as if he was in love. Clare giggled lightly, and he smiled at her reaction. "Don't worry, I'm totally cool with you avoiding me, but hating me is not an option, Edwards." He inched forward, making her blush a slight bit. "Um, okay. I forgive you. And Honestly, right now, I'm okay with you messing Eli's precious little hair up a bit." She smirked. "YEAH!" He exclaimed. She giggled one more time, and then turned away. _Actually, I don't mind at all if Eli comes to school tomorrow with a broken nose. _

"Sorry if I'm dumping this on you, but you know how it is." Clare spoke to her Mac, watching the brunette on the other end comprehend. "It's okay, Clare. I just can't wait to visit you and my new brother!" Darcy exclaimed. She poked the screen, making squealing sounds and generally looked happier than ever. "Yeah, I know. But Honestly, don't even give Jake the time of day…"She looked around her room, making sure it was clear, "He can turn on you, like in a flash. He's evil, manipulating and-" "a You?" Darcy finished, crossing her arms. Clare didn't want to admit it, but she knew it was true, Jake was acting like her. "Yeah, I'm stupid enough to not recognize. I love you, can't wait to see you soon." Clare blew a kiss at her sister, and Darcy blew one back, signing off. Clare sighed, Darcy was like, the only person in the world who understood her better than she understood herself. She was happy that she was coming to visit, but she was terrified that she was going to meet Jake, Eli, and Al- I mean, Chantay. Clare was already missing Alli, it had only been 5 hours. She couldn't help it, Alli was like the only friend she could have here in Toronto, besides Fiona. Now there friendship is over, and they can no longer be civil.

Eli punched the pillow next to him, he didn't need to be so mean to Clare today, but he still needed to break up with her. His phone rang the Unknown tone, and he picked it up to see who it was. "Clare?" He asked, mentally slapping himself for guessing that. "No, and why would it be?" The voice said on the other end. Eli, sighing and feeling a tug in his stomach, he flopped back on his bed. 'What do YOU want?" He responded, sneering. "Alli and I had a little chat this morning, turns out she wants to ruin Clare just as much as you do. If it wasn't for that, I'd release a little secret about her. Just like I'd do for you." He could tell that the person was smiling devilishly, it was weird, he always imagined what someone was doing on the other end. "What secret could you possibly know about me?" He sat back up. "It doesn't matter, I have diddly, and you have squat." Eli looked confused, "What? That makes no sense!" "Like I said, IT DOESN'T MATTER! If you ever feel the need to meet up with me, you know where to find me." "Wait!" The line went dead.

**A/N: Oops! I COULDN'T RESIST! I had to do that, but I actually have some suspects at the moment, who could it be? I'll give you a hint, is it:**

**Fitz? He has a thing for Clare, and a thing against Eli. He'd be the perfect villain. But he loves Clare, would he have the heart to do it?**

**Alli? Clare's FORMER best friend, now hates Clare, but finds Eli as a good listener. Alli has some good dish on Clare, but is it worth letting Clare slip an important secret of hers?**

**Fiona? Isn't it weird how one day, Fiona is just another follower, and the next, she's Clare's Bestest friend? Could it be she has a motive for this, or is it to get closer to her lover?**

**Imogen? Quiet, but sneaky. She hates Clare, but doesn't know her that good to have much gossip on her, and she has a crush on Eli? What and who could she destroy?**

**Jake? He is now rivaling against Clare, but knows nothing about Eli, or does he? Could he be the one?**

**Jenna? Now that you know her secret, you know she has a problem with Clare. So what exactly does she know about Clare that could ruin her? Everything?**

**Well, that took me awhile to think of. AND I TOLERATE NO COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW VAGUE THE LAST SENTENCE OF THE CHAPTER WAS! Bye, oh and did anyone watch Frenemies tonight? I loved Bella and Zendaya! Ok, Pizza's here.**


	6. Who am I? Who are you?

**A/N: Have I ever told you guys I love you? Well, now I have, I LOVE YOU! Ahh, ok. So the mystery person was Darcy…and she is going to be part of the drama, and I have yet to add Imogen anywhere and I think I need to in order to spice things up. Anyone wondering who it is? This kinda my way of coping with the fact I still don't know who A is(Pretty Little Liars). So, in order to pick the person of interest, the next chapter will contain some suspects and stories I will make up for them, then I will find out if I like them for the spot of the villain. Tell me who you guys would like to see be the Villain cause that could help too, I mean, I already have an Idea of who it is, but you guys have the power to change that. Xoxo, enjoy!**

**JJ288: Don't worry, I will Amiga. **

**Eclare10: Yeah, it's someone you'd expect, but wouldn't expect. Is that to mysterious for you? Cause I could go into more detail, but that'd give up to much.**

"Clare. It's me, God. I've come to take you to hell…" Clare could hear the sound of an angelic voice cooing. "NO! I didn't repent fast enough! I'm sorry God! I Didn't-" "Clare, cool it. It's me, Darcy." Clare opened her eyes and just as she bet, her sister was standing of the bed. Clare grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at her. "Darce! How dare you! You know I'm sensitive when it comes to things like that." When Darcy didn't sense a smile on Clare's face, she straightened up. "I have yet to meet this devil of a brother named Jake." Clare forgot all about that, wondering where Jake was, she picked up her cell and dialed the number. "Jake? Hello, it's me Clare. Yeah, Darcy is here. Who? It's My sister! Get here so you can come meet her." She hung up, and Darcy was looking at the dresser filled with writing medals from her freshman year. "Clare, do you still write or did you quit?" Darcy asked, still admiring the trophies. "I Just…stopped. I don't think I was good enough." Clare pinched her arm to keep from thinking about the last trophy she got, It was a year ago of course…

_And the writing award for best Writing Assignments in a row goes to Clare Diane Edwards! The voice of the announcer said. Everyone cheered, her best friend, Alli, sat next to Clare. She clapped and wooed for her all the way up to the stage. "Woo! Prop Master Clare! You go girl!" She could hear Holly J and Declan yelling from the back, making Clare blush and wish the stage lights weren't so bright. "I would like to thank my best friends, Alli, Connor, Jenna, and…KC." She said into the mic, looking over lovingly at KC, who was sitting next to Jenna. "Also, I would like to thank My teachers and my parents, they have supported me so-_

Clare couldn't help but shed a tear, everything was different back then. "So, how was Kenya?" She said, trying to keep Darcy off her trail. "Um, It was good…you know, the usual." Clare nodded, and then realized something. "Darcy, you got here awfully quick, I mean, just last night, you were in Kenya, and now you're in Toronto. Did you meet some kind of Magic dude who zapped you on the fastest plane ever?" She giggled. Darcy simply smiled a nervous smile. "You um, didn't answer my question." Clare went right back to her pain. She wasn't as popular, but she was happy with her parents, her friends, her life. She Couldn't have asked for something better, and even though she now had something CONSIDERED better, Clare didn't believe that. She'd rather have real friends and a geek-chic thing going on than some fashion forward pop star with the Power Squad trailing behind. "You know Clare, I always thought you were great at writing." Darcy said out of the blue, Darcy sat on the bed and waited for Clare to say thank you, but it never came. Wow, Clare really IS gone. "Clare, remember when that guy came to my house? And you were being brave for me and called the police? You were my rock, you were a nerd, but you were my rock." Darcy said, ruffling Clare's already bad case of bed head. "Don't change, Clare. Go get your friends back, Think of this all as a huge case of Writer's block, ok? It's over now, make it into something better than just a story. Make it YOUR story." Clare hugged her sister, catching Darcy off guard, but quickly hugging her back. "Now, let's start with Alli, shall we?"

Clare sat at the table at The Dot, she could see Darcy at a table in the far corner of the café. The sound of long 9 inch heels(Not really, could you sport that?) coming her way. She knew who It was, but she didn't want to turn around just yet, she had a plan. "Hello, Clare. How are you on this fine evening-" "ALLI! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID ALL THE THINGS I DID, A DAY WITHOUT ALLI BHANDARI IS LIKE A YEAR WITHOUT FORTNIGHT BOOKS!" Alli felt Clare's arms wrap around her, and Alli, wondering why she said this, immediately asked, "Clare? Fortnight books? Usually, you'd say lip gloss!" Alli pondered a minute and looked to her side, and like she believed, Darcy was sitting there, smiling at the two. _Thank you, Darcy._ Alli thought. Alli hugged back and knew her best friend was back. Clare felt two skinny arms wrap around her now, and she smiled, she knew she had her best friend back.

The morning was boring, really. Eli just sat, staring into the window. He felt like calling Clare, but he forgot she and him were over. He laid back on the bed, and counted the minutes until he'd be back at school. Ignoring Clare's existence like she had for so long. Then he heard his door bell ring, He wasn't expecting that. He looked out the window, but all he saw was Alli. _What's Alli doing here? I hope she didn't think I was flirting with her when she told me Clare's secret…_ He thought, closing the curtain as quickly as he opened it. He readied himself, and opened the door. Weirdly enough, there were more people than he saw. "Eli, can we talk? I need to say some things." He nodded, leading Alli, Clare, and someone else to the couch that was covered in apple juice boxes and blankets. He felt like a hot mess, all he did was watch the Notebook all night and drink tons of sugar loaded beverages. "Sorry, I didn't clean this morning." He said, cleaning it away. "Now, what would you like to talk about?" He asked, he was trying to make Clare feel comfortable, but really, it was just making the situation worse. "Eli, I know I blindsided you yesterday, whatever that means, I guess it means I came onto you about everything so fast, it caught you off guard. Well, I'm sorry. I really am, Alli wasn't kidding about what she said." "I know, I believed her." Alli's face lit up, and she was happy he believed her. "I want you back, Goldsworthy. I'll do what I have too, but there are so many things I have to fix. Will you help?" Clare looked at him hopeful, and he gave in. "Ok, Blue eyes. Only cause I love you too much." He said, then he clamped his mouth closed, waiting for Clare to slap him silly. "I love you too, cookies." Eli looked confused. "Cookies?" "That's like, the first thing we talked over when we met. By the way, I loved those cookies." Clare got up, as did Eli. That looked at each other with longing looks. "Oh! Kiss already!" Alli and Darcy cheered them on. The kiss was their first real kiss, they both were in love. Once they pulled away, he smiled down at her, "Don't we have some stuff to do?" He asked. "Yeah…that." She smirked.

Monday:

"Adam! I need to talk to you, it's urgent." Clare ran as fast as her worn out flats would carry her. "What do you want?" Adam didn't even turn around to see her. " I miss you, you were one of my best friends, and I need you back." She said quickly, but she meant it. "And that's supposed to change the fact that I'm mad at you?" He said coldly. "Yes, I'm sorry I told the whole school you were transgender, I'm sorry that I made Bianca cover up for me, and I'm sorry that I let you down! If it would help, you can tell the whole school my secret, I won't care!" Adam stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly. "Really?" Clare felt her face become warm. "Um…yes." She gulped.

The sound of the whole student body laughing made Clare irritated to a point, "Yes, I really did that to myself."

_**How'd you survive?**_

_**OMG! You poor thing!**_

"Yes laugh it up, guys. It happened." Clare complained. Everyone was watching her blush out of control, along with Eli trying not to laugh too. Alli was, however, lost in the crowd with Darcy laughing as well. "I can't believe you thought about Declan that way. He must've been really hot…" Eli added. Clare glared at him, but then stopped herself when she remembered she promised Adam she'd be cool with this. "Adam, do you forgive me yet?" Clare looked over at him, seriously shaking in her chair. "Hmm, I'll have to think." Adam rubbed his chin, as if in a thinking manor. "ADAM!" Her outburst only shook her and her friends, seeing as the students were much into the gossip to be scared. "OK! Fine, but leave it to me to make it better." Clare smiled and looked back to Eli. "Ok, what's next on the agenda?" "My favorite part, taming Fitz."

Eli was happy to see Clare taking control of the situation, and once again, he fell in love with the innocent darling. "Fitz, I need to talk to you." She said, sitting him down on the bench. Eli, Adam, and Alli were a good couple of feet away from the two. Fitz was reacting not so nonchalantly, he started to raise his voice, and swing his arms around. "Eli, should we…?" Alli pointed at Clare and then back at them. "No, if he makes any harsh moves, I go in." He said, not taking his eyes off of Fitz. Fitz stood up, almost making Eli jump at him. "Fine! Go back to him. I didn't like you like that anyways…" Eli could tell that he was lying, but he tried to stay calm. Fitz stomped away, leaving Clare in tears. "Clare, it was the right thing to do." Adam patted her back. "Besides, you always have me to come home to." Eli joked, she smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Fitz looked back, and saw them kissing. He felt appalled, how dare Clare just stomp on his heart like a piece of trash? He just wanted to grab her cheeks and kiss her, but she had Eli. Eli had something Fitz never had, someone who loved him. As if his family cared for him, he'd always liked Clare, to be honest, he'd remembered when it wasn't "Clare and Her Posse", it was "Clare and Alli: BFFS". He missed the down to earth Clare, and here she was, with some guy he hated for longer than time could tell. "I know you can keep your cool, Fitz. But is it worth it? To stay quiet when all you wanna do is scream? You like Clare, and she hurt you. You know it's not fair, making her feel what you feel Fitz. Make her know your pain." A voice commanded. He couldn't quite grasp it. "Who are you?" He held his hand behind his back, if he needed to pull a knife, he was ready. "You see, I know more about you then ever. You're Mark Fitzgerald: Sex: Male, Friends: Owen Milligan…, Crush on Clare and the school bully. Did I leave anything out or?" The person came into the light, and Fitz gasped. "I know you! You're-" The person placed the finger on their mouth, making Fitz gulp with fear. "Silly Fitz, you can't say my name, everyone will know who I am. My name isn't important, what's important is taking what Clare has and keeping it for myself." The person grinned evilly. "You're sick…I like it." He said, cupping her face and kissing her. "I'm in."

A/N: **Yes, this was a short chapter. I know! But I get tired to you know! And I had a pretty busy week… So here is what we know about the person of interest.**

**Female**

**Knows everything about everyone Clare knows**

**Hates Clare and wants everything for herself**

**Has taken Fitz as her boyfriend**

**And did we not forget? Alli is still a part of this. The next chapter will tell us if Alli decides to drop out or in.**

**And Now, a word from the woman herself:**

_**Hello, you are probably wondering, "Who are you?" "Why Do you hate Clare so much?". Haha, if I told you, it would give away to much. I have narrowed down all the suspects, and secrets to secrets will be revealed more and more. I wish I could tell you who I am…let me give you a hint.**_

_**My name is XXXXXX XXXXXX, Helpful?**_


	7. Now That it's Cleared Up, more Confusion

**A/N: Now, a lot of you said that it was probably Imogen that is messing things up in Degrassiland. I have one word for you: Timewilltell. I know who it is, but to be honest, Imogen isn't all that bad. Like I said in the last chapter, Imogen doesn't know much about Clare. This chapter will show everybody KC, Connor, Wesley, Dave, and some other's feelings toward Clare. This will be a different kind of chapter, more people's POVs, and more getting into the minds of criminals…or innocent persons? Only you can figure that out, I refuse to tell anyone who it is. But here is YET ANOTHER hint, **

**If you wanna know who it is, think about who it isn't.**

KC was sitting in the back of the Torres car, coming home from practice and he was gonna hang with Drew for the rest of the day. Ms. Torres's car was big, carrying him, Drew, Adam, Eli, and…Clare. KC knew that Clare never told Eli that they dated, and he was happy for that. Eli wasn't big, but he heard of what he did to Fitz, getting him arrested and all, and he didn't want his haters to prove him as "A Junkie's Son". He was gonna live clean, and become a professional football player. That was his goal, and he was gonna reach it. He told himself every day that when he was interviewed for best college football player in Canada, he'd say, "My mom had problems with drinking, but that's not my problem. I love my mom, and she is getting better. And I'm glad that I made it this far." Then, Drew would jump in and yell "Booyah!' and he'd hug…nobody. Clare was never gonna take him back, and Jenna? She couldn't care less about him. He just wanted to be the mistake that turned into a miracle, he wanted to be somebody. The other day, some chick came up to him and claimed she wanted to ruin Clare, and wanted me to be part of it. I Know I should've said yes, but that would make things worse for him. What if this girl wanted to kill Clare? He couldn't be involved in that. "Eli, have you met KC?" Clare said randomly, smiling wide. Eli held his hand out. "Hi, KC. What's up?" KC smiled and shook his hand. "My ratings on the football team." KC nudged Drew and Drew punched him in the arm. _Yep, this is what I want to be…happy._

The next morning, Clare woke up with her hair in a mess. She looked to her side to reach for her phone, but instead she saw a note. "What the-" She reached for it, and slowly opened it, as if there was a trigger inside that would make her blow up. "Dear Clare, Have you heard the news? I'm plotting against you… you're probably wondering, who is this? Ask Jake." Clare threw it on the floor, reached for her robe, and stomped toward Darcy's old room. She flung the door open and saw Jake standing there, with a letter in his hands. "Is this some kind of joke? You're plotting against me now?" She shouted. He turned around, and dropped the letter to the floor. "Clare, Look at what this says!" He fell to the floor as well, and Clare came over to him, wondering why he was freaking out. She picked it up and read, "Dear Jake, I know that you and Clare are now brother and sister. I've had a crush on you for awhile, but that can't be good because I hate YOUR sister. Unless, you help me destroy her. She made me feel insecure, and it's stupid, but I believed her. Now, I want you to help me and together when can destroy this bitch." Clare felt a shiver across her spine. "Who wrote this?" Clare asked, breathlessly. "I Don't know!" He stood to his feet and paced. "We have to find out, like, now!" Clare shook her head, and then headed for the door, but then stopped. "Get dressed. I have to make a stop at someone's house."

Clare told Darcy that Her and Jake were going out for a run, but Darcy just dismissed it and went back to whatever she was doing. Darcy was a weird creature. Clare Stopped at the first house she recognized, Dave's. She walked up to the steps, and knocked. The door flew open, and almost shut in her face. "Dave! I need to talk to you, come on." She gave him a puppy do eyes look, and he nodded. He hadn't said a thing since he stepped out of the car. "1. Don't fill in for Imogen as mascot this year, and 2. I'm sorry." He looked at her, he reached his hand out and tried to examine her face. "You're Clare right?" She rolled her eyes, but she needed to be kind if she wanted Dave to cooperate. "Dave, I really am sorry. About everything, Connor and Wesley…I'm sorry too." Clare looked up and saw that Connor and Wesley were behind him. "Well, well, well. Little ol' Saint Clare comes crawling back, eh? What? Too lazy to use your obvious smarts and get your own homework done?" Connor crossed his arms. "…You think I'm smart?" Connor smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Yes. And we forgive you, so is that all you came for?" Wesley asked. She felt mean for saying this, "Did you guys threaten to ruin my life?" Dave, Connor, and Wesley's faces dropped. "Pardon?" "Someone is threatening to ruin my life, and I thought someone who hated me might have a grudge they're holding. I'm trying to make It right, but I need you guys to help!" She clasped her hands together in a HELP-IF-YOU-DON'T-MY-LIFE-IS-DONE kind of way. They all nodded in unison, making Clare squeal. "Okay, we have some more houses to visit! Get in the car, dweebs!" Jake shouted. Clare, Connor, Dave, and Wesley shot him a glare. "…And by dweebs, I mean really cool people?" They all burst out laughing, and jumped into the car.

KC breathed in and out, fixing his hair in the mirror. He shot himself a couple of glances, making sure he looked presentable. "Ok, Guthrie. You ready?" Drew asked, putting his hands on KC's shoulder and massaging it softly. "Yep, I can't believe I'm gonna see Jenna again. This is important." He turned around to face Drew, "Dude, I thought you didn't care about Jenna." KC scoffed, "That's what you get for thinking." Drew smiled and reached to give KC his jacket. "Have fun bro-" The doorbell rang at that exact moment, making KC jump. Drew laughed while KC pulled himself together. He started to speed walk down the stairs, clutching his band tee, he thought about who it could be. The door opened, and standing in front of him was Clare Edwards. "KC, we need to talk."

Jake didn't really feel like sitting in this seat all day, he wanted to kill himself, but Clare wouldn't let him. He couldn't stand the sound of the boys talking about science and…smart stuff. He looked out the passenger door's window, and saw Clare and KC, they looked like they were getting into an intense conversation about something. KC looked like he wanted to die, _Me and you both, kid. _He thought angrily, and honked the horn when he noticed they stopped talking to each other, and instead began huffing and puffing. Clare gave him the middle finger and turned back to KC, quickly making him wonder what she was saying to him. Then all of a sudden, KC's face turned from his usual pout, and into a sincere apologetic face. And soon enough, KC and Clare were hugging the hell out of each other. "Now if only they'd get in the car…" He heard Dave comment. And as if on cue, KC and Clare made their way to the car, KC getting in the very back, and Clare sitting in the front. "To Jenna's house." She said, wiping a tear away. What the hell did they talk about?

Clare held her purse, let her mind wander. Then she felt something vibrate in her purse. "Hey Clare! We're not still on that, are we?" KC asked, him and Connor holding back a snicker. "Oh shut up, it was Alli's. Not mine." "Clare, what are they talking about?" Jake asked, trying to keep his eyes glued to the road. "Um, Nothing, Jake. Nothing." She stammered. Jake, sitting peacefully in his seat, started putting two and two together. _Oh, that is disgusting Clare! _Jake tried to get the image out of his mind. Clare pulled her phone out and read the incoming message.

_**Darcy is really crabby in the morning isn't she? Just came by to say hi! Lol.**_

_**-Eli**_

Clare blinked, and typed back,

_**Darcy's actually really happy in the morning, wonder what's up?**_

_**-Clare**_

_**?**_

_**-Eli **_

She put the phone back in her purse and waited for Jake to stop at Jenna's house. It seemed to be the kind of day when Jenna Middleton stood out on the lawn and admired the sun, but instead she could see that Jenna's bike was thrown in the driveway, barely caring If anyone drove over it. Clare and KC got out, cautiously, examining everything before making a quick run to the house. Clare knocked on the door, while KC prepared himself. He hadn't been to Jenna's house for awhile and now that he is here, standing and waiting for her to open the door, he felt like a deer in headlights. The door opened, revealing Jenna. Jenna's long blonde hair was matted to her head, and her clothes were summertime Haven't-had-an-all-nighter-for-awhile chic. Her feet were exposed showing purple nail polish and green flip flops. "What?" Jenna spoke directly to KC, not wanting it to seem like she was being remotely harsh to Clare, otherwise she'd regret it later. "We came to tell you something, we may be here a while." Clare explained for KC, who was staring intently at Jenna's eyes, even though she wasn't looking at him. "Come in, but don't make too much noise, my mom's home and she just got back from the night shift at the hospital." She introduced them to the modern living room, a long sleek black couch and silver sequin pillows with artwork and tons of mirrors taking up the space the windows didn't. It reminded Clare of her Dad's place, he'd made the rent barely, but it was all worth it for the bachelor. "What do you guys want? Please, don't tell me that you two are dating now." She said groggily, picking up a glass of orange juice. "Jenna, I was coming to your house even before Clare invited me to tag along with her and Jake. I needed to tell you something, I mean-" He was stuttering now. Clare looked at him with pitiful eyes, ever since He and Jenna broke up, he hadn't been able to say his emotions, so he showed them through violence. "KC, do you-" Clare stopped when KC's big eyes dug into her soul, giving a wave of relief and wonder to her. "Jenna, I haven't stopped loving you. To be honest, I'm not sure I will ever stop loving you, but the point is, you and me, we had a thing. But turns out, that thing was better than any other thing I've ever had. And because of you, I will be completely real with you here, I feel like I can do absolutely anything. But now that you're gone, I haven't thought, heard, or spoke straight. I won't stop until you're mine again, Jenna Middleton." Clare was almost in tears, Jenna was already bawling her eyes out. Jenna's petite body was now against KC, hugging him. Clare wouldn't have minded if KC was hers before she got Eli. _Speaking of the devil, where is he? _She thought.

Eli propped himself on the couch with Darcy, they were looking at old baby pictures of Clare. "No way! She looked like this in 9th grade!" Eli exclaimed. He looked at Darcy who's eyes resembled seas of gold. "Definitely, don't tell Clare I showed this to her. Okay?" She asked. Eli nodded, holding back a laugh. "You know, Clare has been on the edge lately about some person spreading rumors about her and that they are gonna ruin her life. Have you heard the same?" Darcy asked out of the blue. Eli looked up, and a nervous look took over him. "Yeah, actually. You know anything about it?" He fixed himself so he was staring into the eyes of Eli. "No! I mean, not sure." She corrected herself. He looked at her for a moment. "Stop staring, okay?" She said, closing the book and setting on the coffee table. "Keep a secret?" He said, after laying back on the couch crossing his arms. "Okay, promise."

"I know who it is."

"…Really? You haven't told her who you think it is?"

"No! Of course not. I'm afraid if I do, Clare will do something stupid and ruin her life even more. I love Clare, and I want the best for her, but as her boyfriend, I have to protect her. And the only way I can do that is if I know how to outsmart this person myself. It'll be way easier on me if I get hurt instead of Clare, I don't know what I'd do if she was ever harmed…physically or mentally." He said I it so soothing, it made Darcy feel calm knowing someone was taking care of her sister. Sort of…

"Hi, Imogen." KC spoke, Clare was in the car with Jenna, talking about Imogen. "I seriously think that if you want me to talk to you, you promise I don't have to follow you and your little friends over there in the happy mobile." KC chuckled, but seeing that Imogen wasn't smiling back made him feel uncomfortable. "Trust me, you don't have too, I wanna know if you know anything about the person blackmailing Clare?"

BLACKMAILER'S POV: How are they that oblivious? It's not like I'm mad or anything, I just can't wait for the big reveal. It'll be a blast when everyone finds out. An even bigger shock for Clare. Toodles!

**A/N: I know that all of you think it is Imogen so I'm giving you what you want, cliffhangers! The best present a person can give! I am seriously appalled that none of you have yet found out who it is, but then again, that's the point right? I hope you guys know that the little secret club everyone is in is still existing which means that it is gonna take part in the drama. I Also want to point this out… I hate the fact that I still don't how I'm gonna introduce the person who has ruined Clare's life. I mean, I know exactly how, but I'm gonna give you something similar to what I'm writing next…**

**The person who you think is blackmailing Clare is correct! Or is it?**

**The next will probably be the next to last chapter. The last chapter will be epic!**

**And, you're probably thinking, Eli knows who it is. To be sure, read the first detail for the next chapter. **

**I feel bad for confusing the hell out of you guys, but it's how I roll. Bye guys, I have homework.**


	8. The beginning of the end

**A/N: Major writer's block! But I'm back, this chapter will tell us if Imogen Moreno has anything to do with the accusations. I Think I'm going to make this the last chapter, because putting it off any longer makes me anxious. Here we go!**

Imogen's POV: I was just sitting in my room, drowning out the sounds of screaming coming from my parents. They were fighting over my sanity I bet. Over the weekend, I took the liberty to throw a party at my house, and now my parent's vintage Beetle's album is missing…oops. So much for that piece of crap, besides, my parents don't even listen to the Beetles. They just want to keep it so they can sell it. I could hear the sound of knocking on my front door, who knocks anymore? I get up and walk to my door, checking, hoping my parents hadn't stopped to answer the door. Any peek of light that I could get would be fine, any social interaction would suit me, anything other than what I had now would be great.

Peeling my hair back into a ponytail, I answered the door. There stood a doped up teenager, he looked like KC Guthrie a little. "Who am I to thank for this rude awakening?" Acting like I didn't care was my thing, even though I really hoped this guy wouldn't just walk away, but instead, try to interact with me somehow. "I need to ask for your forgiveness." The boy started to read a piece of paper, not tearing his eyes away from the blurred sharpie marks. "I hope to make you understand that, I, Clare Edwards, am very sorry for the way I treated you." He looked up, a tiny smile on his lips. I looked to his right and there was a red truck parked on my street, holding none other than Clare Edwards…without her Posse? "Last time I checked, Clare wasn't a boy…then again, I have my doubts." I say, trying to poke the fun out of the stiff teenager, but he stayed quiet. "Look, If Clare wants my acceptance, she needs to apologize herself. Otherwise-" "Fine! If I go get her, will you stop using so many words?" He shouted quickly. I nodded, how stupid was he?

Clare was dying from the heat in the car, but Jake and the boys seemed content. She looked over out her window, and jumped at the sight. It was KC, motioning for Clare to come out of the car. She didn't want to, but it was for the best. She slowly, taking as much time as needed, walked over to the two. "I hear you feel sorry for your actions toward me lately. I don't believe you." Clare crossed her arms, trying to intimidate Imogen into backing down. "Stare all you want, Edwards. I am not going to believe you until you say these words: Imogen Moreno is the HOTTEST girl at Degrassi. SO HOT, I'd turn lezbo for her if only I had the guts!" Clare scowled, then looked at KC, who was looking around uncomfortably.

"And if I don't"

"I won't tell you what I know."

"…Fine. Imogen-"

"No, no, no. I want a full on apology. Emotion, and I want you on your knees, start begging."

"Excuse me?"

"My eyes are getting tired from the sun, I think I'll go inside now."

"OK! Imogen Moreno, you are the hottest girl at Degrassi, even better than me!"

Imogen smirked, satisfied. "Off to Degrassi, Ms. Edwards. You might want to change your shoes to flats, you'll be doing some chasing." Clare looked at Imogen. But Imogen wasn't joking, her face completely serious. "…KC, tell Jake to start up the car."

Imogen, Clare, Connor, Dave, Wesley, KC, and Jake stood in front of the school. 6 of them completely confused. "Imogen, what the hell are we doing here?" Imogen turned to the girl in the floral dress, "Oh, ye of little faith. The person trying to ruin your life is in here. She's got some nerve though. Call Eli, Jenna, Alli, Adam, and Fitz. You'll be surprised who answers and who doesn't." Imogen walks in, and the others stay behind calling the people.

Eli answers. He says he'll be over in 5 minutes.

Jenna answers, but hangs up after explaining she's tired.

Alli doesn't answer.

Fitz doesn't answer.

Adam doesn't answer.

"I wonder why Imogen made us call them." Jake said, squinting from the sun's rays of blinding light. Just like Eli promised, he was over in a mini second. "Hey! What's going on?" He sat down next to Clare, she didn't even look at him. "Do you, or do you not know who my blackmailer is?" Clare asked, glancing at her friends, who looked scared. She heard him sigh, and an arm went around her shoulder. "Clare…It's Imogen. I tried to make her admit it but, she wouldn't budge." He sounded really sad, like he was VERY ashamed of his secret. "What? Imogen led us here for-" Clare was cut off by a text on her phone.

_**Get your asses in here.**_

_**-Imogen.**_

Clare jumped from her seat on the steps ran inside.

Eli's POV:

I told Clare who it was, but she doesn't seem like she cares. She's acting like it wasn't' all that bad! I love her to bits and pieces, so why isn't she mad? I'm not complaining, but it seems like she has her own suspicions…Gawd, I love her.

Jake's POV:

I admit it, I care about Clare. Not in a creepy way, but a way that shows I want to be taken as more than her STEP-brother, I want to be her real brother. I even do that weird thing where the brother hates the sister's boyfriend. I just wish she'd stop hating me for one second to see, I don't hate her. I just hope she knows what she's doing, what if this blackmailer is a lot more dangerous then we know?

Connor's POV:

Now that I and Clare are friends again, I feel like I should tell her I like her. I always have liked her, but she has Eli now. And I have- woah! That girl that just passed by is looking fine!

Imogen's POV:

Not sure how I feel about this new Clare, but to be honest, I don't give a shit. She seems decent I guess, maybe one day we could be friends…

Clare rounded the corner, keeping quiet. She could hear sounds of girls talking, but she couldn't hear Imogen all that well. She listened in closely.

Unknown: Imogen, I find it hard to believe in you.

Other girl: YEAH!

Imogen: What make you say that?

Unknown: As if I don't know, I think you led Clare here.

Imogen: Now that, you could find out for yourself. You sick son of a bitch, how dare you do this to Clare? Rot in hell!

She hears something crack, like a whip. But Clare can't stand it any longer. She turns around and sees Imogen lying on the floor rubbing her face, tears fighting their way out of her eyes. She sees a person in a black hoodie, zipped up tight. 3 other people sit around the person. Clare gasped, she saw Adam as one of the people, he looked straight into her eyes. The other two's backs were facing her, and the person who slapped Imogen was standing up in front of her, whispering things at her. Clare was confused by Adam's actions, but soon understood. _He's on her side. _Adam winked at one of the people sitting there, and suddenly a girl with big pink hoop earrings turned around and smiled a huge smile. "NOW!" Adam shouted. Adam lunged at one of the unknown people, and Alli jumped at the person scolding Clare. "Get off me!" Clare looked down at the person Adam tackled and saw the spiky hair she hated now. "Fitz?" She shouted. Eli came running to her side, ready to jump Fitz. Fitz lay defeated, his eyes begging for mercy. Eli didn't lunge, but he didn't help him up either. Alli had the other mystery person in her grasp, and Eli ran to help her, seeing the girl in heels struggling. Clare gracefully made her way to the covered up person, and sighed, pulling the hood off. She gasped. "D-D-Darcy?"

Clare didn't know what to say, why was Darcy standing here, as the one who blackmailed her? Eli looked more shocked than her. "Darcy? I thought it was Imogen!" "Gee, thanks, Goldsworthy!" Imogen said out of nowhere. Darcy stopped struggling and sat down on a chair. "Sorry, Imo. It's just…she had the pigtails, the same hair color, the…cat ears." Imogen's eyes shot up in anger, "Wait a minute, so this is the bitch that stole my cat ears headband?" "Oh, calm down, Moreno. They don't work for you, anyway." Imogen fought with herself, should she slap Alli or what? "Why? Darcy, I thought you were my sister!" Clare exclaimed. Darcy scoffed, "You deserved it. How did I do it? Glad you asked!"

_I haven't been living in Africa, I've been secretly living here in Toronto. I've been spying on you for months. I came on to everyone except Fitz in a costume. I told Eli about my plan dressed as Imogen, I told Jake dressed as Alli, I told Adam dressed as myself, Adam was so clueless! And I told Imogen dressed as me. After they all had their little suspicions, I made sure that you they never told anyone, I had secrets on all of them…_

_Eli has had a crush on you for years, Jake secretly dated a piece of chicken until it molded, Alli made love to Johnny two months ago, Adam got drunk with Fiona at a party and they burned Imogen's cat ears, Fiona has a crush on Clare too, and Imogen…doesn't have a secret._

They all stood In awe, what they'd just witnessed was terrible, Darcy sat with a smug look on her face. "Jake, Eli, I need you two to hold me back cause I'm about TO TEAR THIS BITCH UP!" Imogen tried to punch Darcy, but Jake caught her just in time. "Don't worry, Imogen, the police can take of that." Darcy stood up quickly at what Adam said, "What?" Just then, Officer Turner and some other came in and arrested Darcy for blackmail(Does that happen?). "One of the perks of having a police officer as a dad." Dave said, holding up his black iPhone. Clare hugged Eli, crying. He hugged back. "So, now what?" KC asked. Everyone forgot he was there. "Tell my parents what happened, and get the hell out of here." Clare said. Everyone broke out in laughter.

2 months later…

Darcy was receiving psychiatric treatment, and made a huge apology to Clare, now they are the best of friends.

Connor, Dave, and Wesley are now BFF's with Clare, and that's never gonna change.

KC and Jenna are happily boyfriend and girlfriend.

Alli is and always will be Clare's number one best friend.

Jake bought Imogen a pair of Cat ears, and now they're dating!

Fiona and Adam are taking their time, but they are on their way to a relationship.

And….Clare and Eli made love for the first time ever.

**A/N: Well, it's been a long month, but It's finished. I made absolutely no tweaks so don't kill me if it isn't perfect, I still find it funny how Imogen turned out to be an acquaintance to Clare. Leave a review, tell me what you liked (or didn't like, but I prefer the other one), and it's been a while since I've said this but, TOODLES!**

_**Yesterday, You offended them, Today, you apologized, Tomorrow, you will be the Best of Friends, 1 week from now, you'd have something even stupider, the day after that, repeat. –Majestie(Lol, Me)**_


	9. THANKS REVIEWERS!

**A/N: I've never done this before, but here is a thank-you card…something like that. This will go to all the reviewers.**

**Emily Danielle**

**JJ288**

**Degrassistar**

**Can't help but love degrassi**

**D3AD-ROS3-28 **

**HelloWorldItsMJ**

**And Someone who reviewed on about every chapter….**

**ECLARE10! **

**Thanks Guys, you brought up my spirit when I was having a bad day, knowing that were people who actually cared to review? Gosh, I loved it. I have a new story coming out called Eli, Clare. Clare, Eli. It's where Eli and Clare switch personalities and live out their Degrassi days as other. In the end, we'll see if they get their bodies back… BTW, it's kinda like Freaky Friday. Now, this story is officially over! **

**Oh, and the person who spread the rumor about Clare and Eli making out…it was Jake. **

**Toodles!**


End file.
